¿quien eres?
by Yunuen-paisbrada
Summary: Una guerra está en proceso, pero nadie sabe realmente como empezó y muchos dudan el poder llegar a ver su final. Mikan, una chica de 17 años, despierta en un campo de batalla, pero no recuerda nada. ¿Qué hacía ahí?
1. Chapter 1

Dolor, sufrimiento, lágrimas, gritos y grandes pérdidas.

A eso se tienen que acostumbrar las personas que viven ahora, a eso y a mucho más dolor del que una persona debería vivir en toda su vida.

Muchas batallas se llevan a cabo en diferentes países, capitales y ciudades, pero nadie sabe después de tanto tiempo en batalla cuales eran los buenos o malos o incluso las razones por las cuales peleaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

"duele, duele mucho" pensé mientras trataba de abrir mis ojos.

Cuando los abro, todo está oscuro… esos distantes puntos son… ¿Qué son? espera, ¿Qué soy yo o mejor dicho, quien soy yo?

Me levante con dificultad de donde me encontraba y mire a mí alrededor, pero solo logre ver cadáveres y más cadáveres a mí alrededor

¿Dónde rayos estaba?

-haaaa! – gemí cuando logre sentirme a gusto en donde estaba sentada; me lleve una de mis manos a la cabeza, para luego verla como si mi mano me dijera porque me dolía, pero otra vez, solo encontré sangre, al igual que todo lo que parecía cubrir mi ropa.

Me pare con dificultad de donde estaba, descubriendo en el proceso que no solo la cabeza me dolía, sino también una de mis piernas y el costado derecho de mis costillas.

Camine.

¿Pero a donde me dirigía?

Eso no lo sabía, pero algo me decía que si seguía quedándome en ese lugar algo muy malo me pasaría.

Camine entre los cadáveres que algunos me miraban, otros parecían dormir, pero ninguno parecía estar completo o sin muestra de dolor… ¿Por qué no me da miedo? ¿Debería darme miedo?

No lo sabía.

¿Quién realmente era?

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Por un momento llegue a pensar que alguien me ayudara, pero, ¿Por qué sentía que no quería la ayuda de nadie?

Que alguien me explique quien soy.


	2. el vigilante

**Día X, lugar X**

La oscuridad reinaba en las ruinas de lo que en sus tiempos de gloria se le llamaría ciudad, ahora solo esas ruinas albergaban a personas que solo tratan de sobrevivir; la luna se encontraba oculta tras nubes de tormenta.

Rodeando la ciudad se encuentran puntos de vigilancia, donde los pocos hombres se dedican a ver y tratar de proteger lo que aquellas personas llaman hogar.

Una persona de vigilancia, que se encontraba en lo que antes era una casa, logro ver un movimiento en las sombras, agudizando la vista y tomando su arma que era un breechshot.

Cargo su arma y apunto a esa sombra que se movía lentamente en la oscuridad.

La luna se dejó ver e ilumino la ciudad. El vigilante se detuvo y miro con sorpresa a la persona que venía caminando o casi cojeando a la ciudad.

Era una chica.

Pelo largo de tonos cafes y con la luz de la luna daba la imagen de ser dorados, con ropa ajustada, un chaleco de apariencia de cuero, unos pantalones gastados que no mostraban la materia de la que estaba hecho, botas que llegaban a la un poco más debajo de las rodillas, también llevaba unos guantes negros que no cubrían los dedos.

Pero apenas la chica salió de las sombras de los árboles que rodeaban la ciudad, el hombre pudo ver que la joven en su rostro se encontraba un pequeño rio de sangre que corría de alguna parte de su cabeza y se perdía entre su ropa.

La muchacha no se pudo sostener más y callo en el suelo frio.

El hombre dudo, entre ayudarla o simplemente terminar con su agonía. Porque después de todo, este mundo es de matas o mueres.

La luna volvía a ser oculta por las nubes y con ella se llevó toda la luz que esa ciudad tenia.

**POV ¿? (Mikan)**

Dónde estoy?

Por qué esta tan oscuro?

Pensaba mientras caminaba por la oscuridad, mis piernas me temblaban ya no soportaba estar parada… estoy cansada, muy cansada.

Siento mis fuerzas irse y caigo al suelo… ¿por qué la palabra "sueño de ultratumba" me vienen a la cabeza?

… escucho pasos, muchos pasos… cómo sé que son tres personas?

-No me toquen… solo quiero dormir – pensaba mientras sentía que me cargaban y me llevaban a algún lugar.

No soporte mucho y la oscuridad lleno mi mente, pero pequeñas imágenes de armas, sangre en mis manos…estoy sosteniendo algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

¿Por qué estoy llorando?

¿Quién eres?

¿Por qué mi corazón me duele y me dice a gritos "no me dejes"?

Pienso mientras la oscuridad aun me consume y me seguirá consumiendo o por lo menos hasta lo que aun recuerdo como el sol salga y me alumbre y destruya esa oscuridad que me traga.

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña explicación, los nombres de las armas no me pertenecen, salen en el videojuego de Gears of War, tanto el nombre del juego como no me pertenecen.<strong>

**Por otra parte, si les interesa saber de cómo son las armas, se pueden encontrar fácilmente en .com **

**Sin más aclaraciones me despido hasta la siguiente semana.**


	3. despertar parte 1

**Perdón, no subí capítulos nuevos la semana pasada y como prometí subir un capitulo cada fin, me atrevo a decir que para disculparme, les regalo DOS capítulos nuevos :3**

**Espero me perdonen, pero tenía unos cuantos problemas en la escuela.**

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa<p>

Gritos

Un adiós

Sangre en mis manos

Y lagrimas cálidas rodan por mis mejillas

**POV (Mikan)**

Desperté sobresaltada, mi respiración era agitada y mi confusión era enorme.

-¿Dónde estaba? – pensé mientras veía a mi alrededor; parecía un cuarto hecho de concreto, tenía una sola ventana cubierta por una cortina o mejor dicho una tela rota y desgastada, solo estaba yo en esta improvisada cama en el cuarto; al otro lado estaba la abertura de una puerta, pero no estaba la puerta, solo era el espacio vacío.

… ¿Cómo sabía que era de concreto o que era un cuarto?

No lo sé.

Intente sentarme en la improvisada cama, pero un dolor punzante en mis costillas me hizo soltar un quejido de dolor.

De la puerta se puede ver la sombra de una persona, la luz del sol me impide verlo con claridad.

¿Quién es?

-ya despertaste! – dijo o mejor dicho chillo una voz de mujer – me alegro, nos tenías muy preocupados, espera un momento pequeña.

La mujer desapareció por donde había llegado; pero unos minutos después llegaron más sombras.

Eran cuatro hombre y una mujer; los hombres eran musculosos y de alguna forma tosca en su forma de caminar, pero la mujer era pequeña y era tan delgada que parecía que con una simple brisa se rompería.

Dos de los hombres me agarraron las piernas y otro los brazos y el último hombre traía una caja de metal con él, de esta caja saco un objeto que coloco en mi estómago, yo no entendía nada, solo entendía que no me gustaba lo que estaban haciendo, trataba de moverme, pero los hombres me impedían el movimiento, después de unos segundos de moverme lo sentí.

Eran como choques eléctricos, sentía correr la energía eléctrica por mi cuerpo en oleadas.

Dolía, dolía mucho, quise gritar, pero el sonido se quedaba atorado en mi garganta, dolía mucho.

Eso sentía con cada descarga.

Debieron pasar unos sí acaso tres minutos, pero para mí fueron como horas en las que tuve que soportarlo.

El hombre que provocaba las descargas solo dijo.

-no es de ellos, es humana, Maria, revisaste tu su cuerpo, ¿encontraste alguna marca de la AAO en ella? – la mujer solo negó la cabeza en contestación – eso lo confirma, ella es una simple humana.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Yo no era humana – eso lo sabía, pero por alguna razón estaba feliz de que ellos no lo supieran.

¿Cómo sabía que no era humana?

Pero si no soy humana ¿Qué soy?

Me dolía la cabeza.

Los hombres me soltaron, pero se mantuvieron cercas de mí; me molesto su cercanía, pero apenas ahora me doy cuenta que no traigo puesta mi ropa, sino una simple playera blanca.

¿Dónde está mi ropa?

¿Dónde están mis armas?... espera ¿Qué hago yo con armas?

¿Quién era yo?!

Trate de hablar, pero mi visión se empezó a difuminar, al poco tiempo la oscuridad volvía a consumirme.


	4. despertar parte 2

**POV (Mikan)**

Mikan

Mikan…

Mikan, no me olvides – dijo una señora con lágrimas en los ojos – y no olvides ocultarte.

Quién era?

Porque estaba yo llorando?

Desperté sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho, era como si mi corazón fuera oprimido, toque mi cara con una de mis manos y descubrí que estaba llorando.

Me senté con más cuidado de donde estaba, me fije en mi cuerpo.

Había sido curada.

¿Qué tonto me curo?

Espera ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Me empezaba a doler la cabeza de nuevo, eso de saber algo y al mismo tiempo no saberlo era demasiado confuso.

Suspire resignada con los problemas que tenían que ver con mi cabeza, eso lo respondería después.

Ahora… lo primordial es, saber ¿Dónde estoy?

(gruuuu) gruño mi estómago.

Y saber dónde hay comida.

Me pare con facilidad de la cama, camine por unos momentos por el lugar, luego de unos minutos me di cuenta que estaba en algún piso de un edificio, mire dentro de los cuartos que estaban en mi piso y descubrí que en el que estaba más alejado de donde desperté estaba mi ropa.

Había sido lavada… eso no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Revise mi ropa antes de ponérmela y si, según mi memoria dañada estaba en los guantes un par de cuchillos escondidos, al parecer, esa parte de mi memoria era confiable, puesto que aún estaban los cuchillos ahí.

Pero me vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué hago yo con un arma?

Y lo peor de todo es que mi tonta cabeza me contesta "es para aparentar, tu no necesitas una tonta arma" y yo como rayos voy a saber si es cierto o no?

Esto es muy confuso.

Me puse mi ropa mientras me ponía a discutir (mentalmente) sobre lo que es y no es creíble en este momento para mí.

Después de vestirme, decidí subir y ver los demás pisos del lugar, no me parecía buena idea bajar, al menos en eso estábamos de acuerdo mi cerebro y mi memoria dañada.

Había tres piso más arriba, en el más alto encontré un cuarto lleno de armas, ni mi memoria, ni mi cabeza parecieron mostrar asombro al ver esto y extrañamente me sentía cómoda con esa cantidad…tan escasa? de armas.

… y otra vez con lo mismo, era un cuarto entero con armas, tanto cuchillos, pistolas, escopetas y más armas con sus respectivos cargadores, como podía llegar a pensar que eran pocas?

Y como rayos se cual arma es cuál?

Demonios, simplemente, quien era yo?

Salí del cuarto de armas molesta conmigo misma, hacerme esa misma pregunta tantas veces empezaba a fastidiarme.

Subí el último piso y me pude dar cuenta que era de noche, las estrellas en el cielo brillaban con intensidad y la luna parecía burlarse de mi… y ahora me estoy molestando con la luna?

Tome una gran bocanada de aire para relajarme, para luego acostarme en el techo, era una noche tranquila, pero bien sabía que esa tranquilidad era una mentira.

Ese campo de muertos no había sido muy lejos de aquí, pronto llegarían los que comandaban a esas personas en el campo y vendrían a este lugar y eso no sería buena idea.

Sabía que este lugar no era seguro, pero de alguna forma también sabía que no debía estar en este lugar cuando llegaran… y otra cosa que me a estado molestando desde el momento que desperté.

¿Quién rayos era esa mujer?

Y porque me llamaba Mikan?

Ese era mi nombre?

Extrañamente sentía que mi corazón se oprimía con en recuerdo de esa mujer y mi cerebro y memorias me decían que no debía olvidarla, a ella y a mi nombre.

Deje fruir el dolor de mi pecho y llore, llore hasta el amanecer.

No parecía tener recuerdos de haber visto un amanecer tan hermoso, era completamente de color carmesí.

… al parecer, ese es mi color favorito, un carmesí cálido y amable.


	5. Confución

**POV (Mikan)**

Me quede acostada en el techo de aquel edificio mientras el sol avanzaba por el cielo; ese lugar era tranquilo.

Pero no todo dura para siempre.

-"¿porque hay tanto ruido allá abajo?" – pensé mientras escuchaba el alboroto de abajo.

Tranquilamente me levanto y asomo la cabeza por una de las esquinas del edificio… ¿Cuándo llegaron tantas personas?

-"… no estarán buscándome, o si?" – pensaba mientras miraba como esas personas se movían de un lugar a otro, como… como gallinas sin cabeza.

…

¿Qué rayos es eso de gallinas sin cabeza?!

(suspiro)…bueno en todo caso, esas personas se están moviendo de un lugar a otro sin dirección ¿qué estarán haciendo?

Con todo el pesar del mundo me levanto de mi lugar y extrañamente mi cuerpo se preparó para saltar del techo de un edificio de cinco pisos para llegar más rápido al suelo, para mi suerte pude detener el impulsó que tubo mi cuerpo y mejor baje por las escaleras.

En cuanto llegue al piso en donde estaba había despertado me di cuenta que si, era yo la causante de tanto alborotó.

Me oculte en las escaleras y escuche.

-como que no la encuentran?

-ella está gravemente herida, no puede llegar muy lejos

-entonces como explicas que no esté en su cuarto?

-a mí ni me mires, yo estuve vigilando en las afueras

-no seas tonto, todos estábamos afuera, esa chica esta tan herida que no se podría parar en un mes

-pero solo han pasado tres días

-por eso mismo la estamos buscando!

Y esta pequeña pelea verbal entre cinco personas no parecía tener fin… pero lo importante aquí es que, ¡llevo tres días inconsciente!

Eso era mucho tiempo… cuanto tiempo me quedaría para que llegaran los líderes de… ¿?

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que sabía los nombres de los líderes de los muertos en ese campo de guerra.

¿Pero porque?

Solo recuerdo que tiene que ver con eso de la AAO y eso de "no ser humano".

Otra cosa, pensándolo detenidamente, como es que no estoy molesta por como esas personas "descubrieron" que era humano?

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que inconscientemente me senté en los escalones de las escaleras, descuidando completamente mi seguridad y exponiéndome a la vista de las cinco personas.

-haaa! – gritaron los cinco al mismo tiempo.

Pronto estuve rodeada de personas que no dejaban de mirarme con sorpresa, incredulidad e incluso con molestia.

-donde encontrarte esa ropa? – me dijo un hombre que parecía estar entre sus 40s.

Quería contestar, pero la garganta me mato en el momento en el que quise hablar, por lo que solo señale con la mano la dirección del cuarto donde la había encontrado.

-ven, tenemos que revisar tus heridas, seguramente se abrieron por tus imprudencias – dijo otro hombre de aspecto atemorizante.

Yo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me pare de donde estaba y me dirigí al cuarto donde había despertado.

Tenía sueño… que hora serian?

Nuevamente al llegar al cuarto saque mi cabeza por la ventana para ver el exterior… serían más de las seis de la tarde… ¿Cómo rayos sabia eso?

Quien rayos era antes de perder la memoria?

Dejando eso de lado, la mujer que había visto por primera vez en este lugar, se acercó a mí con vendas y agua en una cubeta… ¿Qué planea hacer?

-puedes quitarte tu ropa, estoy segura que tus heridas se han abierto… mira que salir a escondidas con esas heridas – me regaño.

De mala gana, me fui quitando la ropa, pero junto con ella me quitaba las vendas que tenía.

-espera! No te las quites, es muy peligroso! – grito.

Pero en cuanto estuve completamente desnuda y sin vendas, mire a la chica que me miraba entre pálida y avergonzada.

Pero si ella me pidió que me quitara mi ropa ¿de qué se avergüenza?

¿Y porque no me avergüenzo yo también?

.. no tengo ni idea.

Aunque pensándolo bien, me siento incomoda al sentir la mirada de esa mujer sobre mi cuerpo desnudo… acaso tengo algo raro en él?

Mire mi cuerpo con detenimiento, pero no encontré nada raro en él… su mirada ahora se había vuelto en clara envidia, ahora que le molesta?!

Extrañamente cuando pensaba en vestirme, una voz en mi cabeza me golpeo con tal fuerza que pensé que me tiraría al piso… pero me dejo más impresionada lo que escuche.

-"que envidia de cuerpo!" – era la voz de la chica – "esas curvas, ese tamaño… con la ropa que traía no se puede notar muy bien y cuando la estaba curando ni siquiera me había fijado… que frustración!"

…

Dios, ahora también escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, además de que sanaba increíblemente rápido… que rayos soy? Un mounstro?... espera… que rayos es esto? En mi cabeza resuena la misma respuesta.

"soy un Alice"

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, eso lo sabía, yo soy una multi Alice… pero.

¿Qué rayos era un Alice?


	6. decisión

**POV (Mikan)**

Llevo dos días, dos días!

En este lugar y no me han dejado estas personas ni un minuto sola… como rayos es que pueden seguirme durante todo el día?

Durante el día, despierto por los sonidos de los pasos de Mina, la misma chica que me curo cuando llegue a este lugar, esa chica que increíblemente cada vez que me ve escucho sus pensamientos no deja de venir a despertarme y traerme el desayuno, con la excusa de aun estar débil por mis heridas.

Aun no entiendo realmente todas las cosas que recuerdo o que mi cuerpo recuerda, extrañamente mi cuerpo reacciona con algunas cosas, pasos en la noche, voces en otros cuartos, armas o susurros… muchas cosas me hacen reaccionar de diferente forma, pero me ponen en alerta… otra cosa que me he matado tratando de entender es, ¿por qué no puedo hablar o por qué simplemente no siento que sea una humana, sino una Alice? ¿Pero que era ser un Alice?

No lo podía responder, pero apenas el día pasado había descubierto algo.

Podía escribir, extrañamente ninguna otra persona o humano podía entender lo que escribía, en ese momento pensé que era mejor que no lo supieran.

Puede construir un cuaderno y en este escribir mis dudas.

"¿Cuál era mi nombre? ¿O era realmente Mikan?

¿De dónde vengo?

¿Por qué se de armas?

¿Quién era esa mujer de mis sueños que me pedía no olvidarla?

¿Qué era un Alice?

¿Cómo es que desperté en un lugar rodeada de cadáveres y sin memoria?

¿Qué era ser un multi Alice?"

Poco a poco empezaba a pensar más a fondo mi persona seguían apareciendo más preguntas… como si mi propia existencia fuera un secreto, era… me daba miedo saber quién realmente era.

-ya deja de estar en las nubes Ámbar – grito Yun.

-… - Yun un chico de pelo azul blanquizco, de ojos grises y de… bonita cara, pero extrañamente no sentí interés por él, solo tenía cierto interés por su habilidad; moví ligeramente la mano derecha como si estuviera sosteniendo algo para luego lanzarlo y después con la misma mano crear una pistola y disparar al objeto volador imaginario.

-… si te refieres a que si ya practique con las pistolas, no, aun no… quieres venir de nuevo a la práctica?

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

Me pare del techo del edificio, ese lugar se había vuelto mi lugar favorito.

Y otra cosa, si se pregunta quién es Ámbar, les puedo decir que esa es la forma en la que decidieron nombrarme estas personas.

Seguí a Yun por todo el camino hasta bajar completamente del edificio, las personas que vivían en este lugar aún se ocultan de mí, no se sienten cómodas pon mi cercanía… pero eso era bueno.

Está bien ¿no?

La práctica de disparo de Yun era buena, su puntería era excelente, siempre daba en su blanco.

En este lugar solo los hombres podían sostener un arma, ninguna mujer estaba permitida a ver o saber sobre alguna arma… pero ellos no tuvieron más opción que dejarme ver sus prácticas para estar vigilada todo el tiempo.

Pero por las noches salía e iba a esa zona de prácticas, me explico, este lugar eran sobre las ruinas de dos edificios en los cuales tenías que esquivar, disparar o golpear objetos que aparecían y de alguna forma recolectar algunos objetos, era divertido, pero para esas personas eran practicas muy difíciles, aun así para mi eran como si de un baile se tratase, era muy sencillo.

Pero regresando al punto de ahora, podía ver como tres de los niños más jóvenes, que tendrían casi los diez años apenas entraban a la zona de practica… a la hora los veía salir con la ayuda de los adultos con moretones, cortadas y sin armas… era comprensible y al mismo tiempo patético verlos, pero yo no podía decir nada, literalmente.

Después entraban los de mi edad o al menos los que parecían de mi edad, eran como de 17 o 19 años, empezaban a entrar a la zona, entre ellos estaba Yun, él siempre me saludaba antes de entrar y me sonreía con superioridad, yo solo lo miraba expectante de como actuaria una vez adentro.

Los grupos que entraban a la zona eran de cinco personas, dos con armas de fuego, dos con armas blancas y un francotirador, el que era elegido como francotirador era el líder puesto que era la persona que tenía la vista de todo el campo.

Era interesante ver la práctica, tanto de los niños, adolescentes y adultos, los adultos tenían una práctica incluso más difícil, puesto que ellos practicaban contra sus propios compañeros, era un entrenamiento de todos contra todos, las balas de los adultos solo eran pequeñas capsulas de pintura, diferentes para cada una de las personas… me parecía divertido ver esa práctica, parecía real y podías sentir ese ambiente de batalla rodear la zona… era… era solo un juego.

En mi cabeza solo sentía que lo que ellos llamaban práctica, para mí solo era jugar, esas personas eran débiles, muy débiles, bien podría decir que podría ganarles a todos teniendo solo una pistola en mano con un cartucho de repuesto.

Pero eso era algo de lo cual no puedo estar segura, aunque fuera todas las noches a esa zona a… jugar, no era realmente algo bueno, tenía que irme y rápido, poco a poco siento como mi "instinto" si lo llamo de alguna forma, me alerta, diciéndome que me valla.

Pronto llegaran.

Pronto vendrán personas que teñirán todo el lugar de rojo.

Un rojo cálido, que se terminaría volviendo negro con el tiempo, se aria frio.

Y las personas nunca más volverían a ver la luz del sol o de la luna.

Pero… ¿podría yo impedir que eso pasara?

De alguna forma sabía que alejándome de ese lugar sería lo mejor.

… quizá.

La noche llego y con ella mi decisión; salí de la cama y bajando por las escaleras y yéndome a una parte de la ciudad que no estaba siendo vigilada, puesto que esa zona eran casas sin techo y por mucho que llegaran a tener solo serían una o dos paredes en mal estado, estaba a punto de llegar al inicio de los arboles cuando.

-a donde crees que vas, Ámbar?

* * *

><p><strong>Todo mundo lector de esta historia, un favor, quiero darle de regalo a esa maravilla de hermano que tiene una amiga un regalo y lo único que se me ha podido ocurrir es que me dejen un review con un "FELICIDADES o un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"… porfa ayúdenos a mi amiga y a mi Xl<strong>


	7. lo siento

**POV (Mikan)**

Que rayos haces aquí Yun? – le pregunte con la mirada.

-oye no me mires así, sabes que tengo que vigilarte, no puedo dejarte sola – dijo después de ver mi mirada – aun así, a dónde vas? una chica que no puede defenderse sola morirá en segundos

Intentaba detenerme o insultarme?

Podía sobrevivir mejor estando sola que con personas a mi lado como estorbos.

… pero eso como rayos lo sé yo?

Nuevamente me duele la cabeza, pero no dejo de pensar, como puedo saber que soy tan fuerte?

Una punzada de dolor en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza me hiso flexionar las piernas, perdí ligeramente también la visión, que son esas imágenes?

Mi mano sosteniendo el mango de un cuchillo hundido en el pecho de una persona, un líquido rojo manchan mis manos, no, esa sangre no es de ese hombre, mi mirada viaja alrededor de mí, todas estas personas están muertas… yo las mate… saque el cuchillo de ese hombre y lo mire… esa persona ¿Quién era?... ¿Quién era yo?... mire al cielo, era la misma luna roja que conocía, esa luna… es la causante de todo este sufrimiento, cuanto tiempo el mundo lucharía… todo es su culpa.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, Yun solo se había movido un paso… pero retrocedió dos?

Lo volteé a ver, uno de los cuchillos que estaban ocultos en mi ropa estaba ahora clavado en la pared, en la que ahora estaba recargado Yun que ahora tenía un rasguño en su cara… estaba sangrando.

Que hice?

Me pare de mi lugar y camine en dirección a Yun, que parecía no querer salir del shock.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cercas, acerque mi mano derecha y… extraje el cuchillo de la pared.

-quien eres Ámbar? – pregunto Yun luego de ver que guarde el cuchillo entre mi ropa.

… cuesta trabajo no poder hablar… lo mejor será que piense lo que quiera.

Le di la espalda y camine en dirección a los árboles, pero una mano en mi hombro me impido llegar a la sombra de los árboles.

-no importa, pienso seguirte, pero te importaría al menos decirme tu verdadero nombre? – parecía divertido con la idea de irse.

Me solté de su agarre y con la mano le dije "ven", aunque pareció no entenderme al principio, logro entenderlo en el momento en el que yo me eche a correr.

Al principio logro alcanzarme, pero yo empecé a acelerar, mi cuerpo era tan ligero como una pluma, sentía que podía correr por horas y no cansarme, pero después de uno momentos me detuve… donde había dejado a Yun?

Pasó un buen rato y por fin podía ver a Yun.

-tu… como… rayos! – estaba respirando muy fuerte – a… donde… estar?

No había logrado entender nada de lo que había dicho, pero eso ya no importaba, ya habíamos llegado a donde yo quería llegar.

-que… que lugar es este? - … se recupera rápido.

Los cuerpos seguían en el piso, sus caras eran más azules y pálidas que la última vez que las vi… estas personas murieron por mi mano y ni siquiera recuerdo el por qué los había matado.

Cuando volvía a concentrarme en Yun, pude darme cuenta que, estaba vomitando todo su estómago en las raíces de un pobre árbol… tan mal se ve eso?

No entendía porque, pero sabía que mi voz estaba en este lugar, pero en donde y porque?

Empecé a caminar alrededor de ese campo de muerte, hasta que lo encontré, esa persona fue la de mi recuerdo, ese fue el último hombre que mate, me acerco a donde estaba su cuerpo y ¿Qué es este collar naranja?

-que (hug) haces? – Yun tenía la cara más pálida que había visto en toda mi vida… o lo que recordaba de ella, pero era cierto ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Mire nuevamente al hombre, sus ojos sin vida, su cuerpo frio, con sangre ahora negra manchando su ropa que anteriormente era café cambiándola ahora a un negro repugnante… lo único que no cuadraba con su imagen era ese collar, una cadena unida a la piedra naranja con forma de gota… esa piedra era mía.

Estaba segura.

Tome la piedra con mi mano y arranque el collar del cuello de ese hombre, rompiendo la cadena en el proceso.

Un dolor aún más intenso golpeo mi cabeza… dolía, que se detengan!

Imágenes, voces, sabores y sensaciones, todo estaba entrando en mi cabeza a una velocidad imposible, dolía, yo no quería ver eso!

Con mis manos sosteniendo mi cabeza, para impedir que siguiera, pero era inútil, esas imágenes, esos recuerdos, mi voz… hubiera sido mejor no tenerlos!

...

...

Ya no duele…

Estaba parada en este campo de muerte, con un Yun pálido viéndome desde lo lejos… miro al cielo, no está la luna… lagrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas, esa piedra naranja ya no está en mi mano, desapareció, yo…

Yo era Mikan Yukihara, una multi alice, la más buscada por las tres potencias de este mundo; humanos, alices y AAO… y también era la causa de esta guerra.

Mire a Yun a la cara y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa hable.

-lo siento… adiós – y me teletrasporté a lo que llevaba de vida llamaba hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón!<strong>

**Un capitulo corto lo sé, pero si no lo hacía de esta forma me llevaría mínimo tres días en poner todas las ideas de mi cabeza en la computadora… y eso sería muy complicado puesto que aún no tiene muy buena forma lo que estoy planeando, pero será interesante :3**

**Pero bueno.**

**¿Qué ha recordado Mikan?**

**¿Qué tiene que ver la luna roja?**

**Y ¿Qué significa eso de ser la causa de la guerra?**


	8. inicio y comienzo de todo

**POV (Mikan)**

-No se la lleven! – gritaba mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Mikan, corre! – gritaba mi madre mientras personas de negro la agarraban por los brazos.

Los hombres que eran muchos se acercaban a mí, yo solo cree una barrera con un alice que cope… no podía hacer nada, era solo una niña de cinco años.

-Mikan! – gritaba mi madre mientras peleaba con los hombres que la sostenían, ella quería llegar a mí.

-maten a la mujer, solo necesitamos a la niña – grito uno de los hombres.

Al poco tiempo un silencio inundo el cuarto en donde estaba… mi madre, había muerto.

Grite, grite llamando a mi madre mientras lloraba.

Esa fue la primera vez que había perdido el control de mis alice, aun cuando era tan pequeña, mi madre se había encargado de enseñarme, yo sabía usar mis poderes, pero en esa ocasión cause la muerte de muchas personas, tanto de usuarios de alice como de simples humanos.

Un día.

Todo un día duro mi pérdida de control, ocasionando que me desmayara durante una semana, cuando desperté estaba en manos de la AAO… mi vida se había terminado en ese momento.

Odiaba a los agentes de la AAO, pero mi persona no me permitía matar a nadie, aun respetaba las ideas de mi madre "si matas a alguien, la familia de esa persona no te perdonaran y pronto se hará una cadena de odio y muerte, no inicies esa cadena, ya que solo con tu muerte la podrás detener"… complicado de entender, mas no negare que con la muerte de mi madre lo entendí.

Al principio esas personas me tenían encerrada en un cuarto bajo tierra en donde una sola vela me permitía ver.

Después de que muchas personas de ese lugar me amenazaran, torturaran y demás, para que fuera su títere, decidieron que lo mejor sería tratar fuego con fuego, o mejor dicho alice contra alice.

Intentaron borrar mi memoria, pero con la anulación no pudieron hacer gran cosa, no podían tocarme ni tampoco lastimarme, yo podía robar cuanto alice quisiera, dejando a sus personas como simples humanos… pero jamás pensé que un año después encontraran una forma de detenerme.

En un experimento de sus salas de investigación modificaron el alice de longevidad, volviéndolo en una aleación del alice del tiempo… esa aleación me la entregaron de alguna forma diluida en agua, jamás pensaron que cuando esta entrara a mi cuerpo mi tiempo se detendría.

Entre en algún tipo de sueño deteniendo el tiempo a mi alrededor, pero en el exterior seguía avanzando, pasaron 100 años, en el que durante ese tiempo los alice supieron de mi existencia, ellos también querían mi poder, querían mis alices para poder destruir a la AAO y de esa forma poder estar en paz con los humanos… fue una gran equivocación pensar que los humanos los aceptarían.

Los humanos al enterarse de la existencia de personas con poderes tan destructivos, lo único que pensaron fue en destruirlos y quien mejor para ese trabajo que la única persona con alices para destruirlos.

Se convirtió en una guerra por mi persona, cuando yo desperté, el lugar en donde estaba había sido destruido y muchas personas habían muerto, los humanos habían creado máquinas para encontrar a los alices, mientras los de la AAO seguían teniendo poder en el bajo mundo, los únicos que parecían estar en desventaja eran los Alices… que error más grande el de los humanos al intentar atacarlos.

Muchos humanos murieron, logrando que el odio a los usuarios de alice incrementara… esa cadena que habían hecho los humanos, alice y la AAO era muy grande y la que había iniciado dicha cadena era mi eslabón, era mi odio hacia los de la AAO, pues como se atrevían esas personas a quitarme lo que más quería en este mundo.

Años después muchas guerras se llevaron a cabo, la cantidad de humanos se redujo a un 15% de la que era en un principio, los humanos solo sentían odio en sus corazones, no sabían hacer otra cosa que no fuera pelear.

Los Alice se habían resignado en tener paz con los humanos y formaron su propio continente alejados de todo, más sin embargo muchos de sus agentes viajaban y vivían en pueblos de humanos para salvar a cualquier niño que nacía como alice, evitando que llegaran a estar en manos de los humanos o de la AAO.

La AAO en cambio hacia constantes ataques al continente Alice para conseguir más poder, cuando en el mundo humano se encontraban cuerpos o un campo de muertos, solo había dos razones para esto, uno era que los humanos habían encontrado a un agente de los alice o AAO o dos, que la AAO solamente quiso destruir ese lugar.

Durante ese tiempo yo viví entrenando mi cuerpo, mi poder y mi persona, cuanta persona con alice se cruzase en mi camino, siendo esta parte de la AAO no me importaba dejarlos a un paso de la muerte, les quitaba su alice, logrando que nuevamente fuera el punto de mira de muchas personas.

Cuando cumplí diez años me di cuenta de una cosa, las personas con un alice de tipo muerte, maldición o algo parecido, los días de luna roja perdían el control, no era complicado encontrarlos, pero la cosa se complicaba cada vez que intentaba quitarles su alice, esas personas eran siempre del tipo reducción de vida, por lo que al quitarles su alice o vivían o morían, esa era la única opción y siendo sincera eran personas que muertas harían menos daño. Tanto para su entorno, como para evitar que alguien más los utilizara.

Ahora con 16 años, tengo luchas con las personas de la AAO que me persiguen, en mi última lucha accidentalmente me borre la memoria y me quite la voz y aunque no fue durante mucho tiempo me di cuenta que hasta al más pequeño humano se le entrena para matar… pensándolo un poco más afondo era realmente triste ver esta realidad.

En este momento me encuentro en… donde todo comenzó, en donde mi madre murió y en donde me capturaron.

Era una pequeña casa de madera escondida en lo profundo de un bosque, tanto los arboles como sus copas y troncos impedían que fuera encontrada, pero eso lo había echo el tiempo, después de todo, yo regrese a esa casa después de 101 años después.

La casa era de dos pisos y a diferencia de la primera vez que había llegado, ahora estaba limpia, sin maleza y sin daños, la puerta no necesitaba cerradura, pues los humanos no entraban a ese bosque y tanto los usuarios de alice querían acercarse, pues según una leyenda, que decía que cualquier usuario que entrara nunca volvería con vida… espeluznante, pero la razón de dicha leyenda fue una catástrofe de hace 101 años atrás… mi culpa.

Entre a mi casa y me dirigí a lo que era la sala, con el paso del tiempo había ido adquiriendo objetos y aunque no tenía la necesidad de tener televisores o luz, sabía que necesitaba como mínimo un radio para enterarme de lo que pasaba en el exterior, al igual que una computadora para burlar el sistema de algunas organizaciones.

No piensen mal, pero en algunas ciudades de humanos dejaron de estar de acuerdo con los ideales de los del poder, decidiendo que era mejor no meterse en ninguna batalla más, un ejemplo seria el lugar en donde estaba Yun… pero ahora el problema era otro.

Según la información que estaba ahora viendo en mi computadora, los de la AAO sabían que yo vivía con los humanos y según sus informes creían que yo no tenía conocimiento de mis alices, por lo que irían por mí con la idea de engañarme haciéndose pasar por personas del continente alice.

… en pocas palabras, yo ya no estoy segura con los humanos, pero si desaparezco de la nada solo ocasionaría mas confusión… lamentablemente no tengo ninguna información del continente alice… aunque tampoco creo que sea mala idea ir a ese lugar, talvez, solo talvez pueda ocultarme en ese lugar durante un tiempo, después de todo, nadie sabe cómo es mi apariencia, solo saben de mis alices… decidido, me ocultare en el continente alice por unos meses, ahora solo tengo que dejar que uno de sus agentes me encuentre… pero por cual alice sería mejor que me encontraran?

… pensando bien las cosas, solo tengo alices peligrosos, contando los míos serian tres, SEC, anulación y longevidad… sin contar que SEC es robo, copeo e inserción… ahora los alices que inserte en mi serian… muerte, maldición, metal, electricidad, tierra, fuego azul, tortura, cambio de forma, oscuridad… pensándolo bien, son demasiados…tengo un serio problema, el único alice que en términos simples es inofensivo es la de barrera, anulación y longevidad, pero los últimos dos no puedo mostrarlos, puesto que si lo hago me daría a reconocer, hasta donde se solo yo tengo el alice de anulación y longevidad juntos… supongo que seré solo de barrera para que me encuentren, después veré que puedo hacer, ahora solo vamos a comer y luego veré donde se encuentra uno de los agentes alices.

A la mañana siguiente me propuse el ir a la ciudad más grande, la ciudad en donde se encontraban tanto los agentes, como los de la AAO y los humanos corrompidos por el poder… odiaba esos lugares, pero era el único lugar en donde había al menos diez agentes Alice, solo tendría que ponerme en peligro frente a él y defenderme con el alice de barrera, el peligro ya vería yo cual seria, ahora lo importante es sellar mis otros alices.


	9. encuentro

**POV (Mikan)**

Y ahora me encontraba justamente enfrente de un gran problema, estaba siendo atacada por otro chico con un alice!

… déjenme aclararles que había pasado.

Cuando había llegado a ciudad y cuando me disponía a dirigirme a un parque, el lugar más cercano de uno de los agentes de los alices, un tipo con una máscara de gato negro choco conmigo mientras él iba corriendo, ese chico logro hacer que los dos cayéramos al piso, para sorpresa mía estaba siendo perseguido por un agente alice.

El chico me tomo de la mano y me jalo llevando directamente al parque… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Para mi sorpresa otros dos agentes estaban esperándonos al chico y a mí, tanto los dos hombres, como del hombre que nos estaba siguiendo nos atacaron, si, nos atacaron o mejor dicho atacaron al chico, inconscientemente cree una barrera evitando que nos llegaran los ataques, los hombres solo soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa… habría exagerado?

Extrañamente y para sorpresa mía, me distraje unos momentos y uno de los hombres que al parecer tenía el alice de tierra, perforo la tierra bajo nuestros pies y tanto el chico como yo perdimos la conciencia.

Después de despertar nos encontrábamos en algún cuarto bastante lujoso… pero extrañamente cuando me levante y camine unos pasos, me empecé a marear, cuando por fin logre llegar a una ventana, me di cuenta del porqué de mi mareo, estaba en un barco!

Que rayos hacia yo en un barco?!

Extendí mi barrera hasta poder cubrir todo el barco que era excesivamente grande, me di cuenta de que estaba lleno de niños con alices de diferentes edades y solo en el exterior de cada cuarto y en la cubierta estaban los adultos, todos ellos eran agentes Alices… para mi buena suerte, contraje mi barrera y me concentre en no marearme.

Mire por el cuarto y más que cuarto parecía una mini casa, yo desperté en un sofá y el otro chico estaba aún dormido en otro sofá, estaba en un pequeño espacio en la esquina derecha una pequeña cocina que lo único que no tenía era una estufa y en la otra esquina del mismo lado estaban los baños junto con una bañera y justamente del otro lado del cuarto esta solamente un cuarto con una cama, con una cama!

Luego de unos segundos de ver toda la mini casa, escuche un pequeño sonido, buscando el productor de dicho sonido, descubrí que venía de la máscara del chico.

Llamando mi atención me acerque a ella que estando tan cercas que bien podía escuchar como la respiración del chico chocaba con la máscara; cuando dejo de sonar, la máscara increíblemente se prendió en fuego, cuando está literalmente dejo de existir, vi algo sorprendente, unos ojos tan rojos como la luna carmesí que causaba tantos problemas, pero increíblemente esos ojos eran muy hipnotizantes.

Pero jamás pensé que él me tomara del brazo y me tirara al piso, quedando el encima mío… ese chico tenía la misma edad que yo o al menos eso parecía.

-que haces aquí? – dijo él.

-… - increíblemente me quede en shock.

-… dónde estamos? – me pregunto pero en su voz seguía mostrando un tono frio.

-barco… te puedes quitar?

-por qué tendría que hacerte cazo?

-no veo la necesidad de que estés encima de mí

-mhn – fue su única respuesta para después levantarse.

Y ahora qué hacemos?

**POV Natsume (regresemos un poco en el tiempo)**

Me encontraba acostado y tratando de dormir en la rama de uno de los pocos árboles que están en esta ciudad de humanos, estaba junto con mi hermana Aoi y mi mejor amigo Ruka que estaban sentados en el tronco del árbol, era un día tranquilo.

Pero todo lo bueno dura poco, mas malditos agentes Alices llegaron a nosotros.

Le grite a Ruka que protegiera a mi hermana, mientras intentaba entretener a los agentes para que ellos pudieran escapar, pero cuando yo los perdí de vista un agente logra ponerme un limitador, una máscara de gato negro.

Salgo corriendo por las calles tratando de escapar de ellos, mientras me pregunto si Ruka y Aoi están bien.

Pero por pensar en ellos termino chocando con algo… alguien.

Cuando la veo lo primero que me llega a la mente fue "sus ojos son hermosos" pero rápidamente deseche ese pensamiento e instintivamente me pare del piso y la tome de la mano y jale de ella, llevándomela conmigo.

-"espera, por qué la traje conmigo?" – me pregunte mentalmente cuando llegamos a un parque.

Cuando preste atención a la situación, note que estaba rodeado y no podía usar mi alice… tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar, pero fue muy tarde, todos los agentes nos atacaron simultáneamente, pero ¿Por qué sus ataques no me alcanzaron? Mire nuevamente a la chica que había traído conmigo, ella nos había protegido.

Pero mi sorpresa resulto mala, puesto que un agente aprovecho eso y creo un agujero en el suelo, logrando que me desmayara.

…

Maldito sonido, no puede callarse.

Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo son esos increíbles ojos miel… me sorprendió tanto que termine quemando el limitador, pero ella no se alejó, sino que me veía con más curiosidad.

Mi incomodidad dio paso a mi molestia ¿Qué rayos hacia esa niña tan cercas de mí?

Tire de ella y me coloque enzima suyo… que viéndola bien tiene un buen cuerpo… ¡ya basta Natsume, deja de pensar en eso!

-que haces aquí? – le pregunte mostrándome molesto por mis propios pensamientos.

-… - ella no contesto… se habrá espantado?

-… dónde estamos? – pregunte, pero mi voz salió con un tono frio… pero era cierto de lo podo que vi cuando la tire no pude reconocer nada.

-barco… te puedes quitar? – barco! Nos habían capturado, maldición... espera ¿Qué?

-por qué tendría que hacerte cazo? – le pregunte molesto, en parte por mi propio descuido nos habían capturado.

-no veo la necesidad de que estés encima de mí – dijo con voz tranquila para mi sorpresa.

-mhn – fue lo único razonable que pude decir.

Pero ahora ella no importa, estará mi hermana y Ruka bien? Los habrán capturado? Maldición.

Me dirigí a la única puerta del cuarto que mirándolo bien era parecido a un hotel, pero la voz de esa chica me detuvo.

-no podrás salir, estamos atrapados y encerrados, aparte de custodiados… tanto afuera de la puerta como en la cubierta están llenos de agentes alices – me dijo ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-… como lo sabes?

-solo lo sé, además la puerta está cerrada con llave

-cuál es tu alice? – era extraño que pudiera decirme todo esto aun si tuviera un alice débil.

-… barrera y tu alices es el fuego?

-no tengo porque contestarte

-… cierto, pero fue muy obvio cuando quemaste la máscara… - era cierto, pero si ya lo sabía, no tenía por qué preguntarme… ella se quedó pensativa un rato y después pareció molestarse por algo – no eres el único con ese alices aquí.

-que… como sabes que no soy el único?

-sería difícil decirlo, pero en el otro cuarto esta una persona con al mismo alice que tu… esta junto a otra persona, pero no conozco ese alice

-…puedes saberlo por tu alice? – si era cierto, mi hermana podría estar del otro lado de esta pared.

-quizá… alguien se acerca – dijo mientras se paraba del sofá y miraba la puerta que tiempo después fue abierta.

-veo que ya están despiertos – dijo… un gay.

-… - fue tanto mi respuesta como de la otra chica.

-bueno, me alegro que estén bien, Natsume-kun estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros al igual que a tu hermana – era entonces cierto que mi hermana estaba aquí – al igual que a ti… señorita?

-… puede llamarme Mikan – fue lo único que dijo la chica.

-no tenemos registro de usted, ni siquiera un documento, podría decirme su nombre completo por favor? – dijo el gay.

-Mikan Sakura, vengo del bosque norte - … el bosque norte! Ese lugar estaba maldito.

-… no puede mentir mi niña, ese lugar esta prohibido tanto para los humanos como para nosotros, pero está bien, le agradezco por decirme su nombre – dijo sonriente – bueno, lamentablemente tendrán que esperar aquí hasta que lleguemos a la isla, tardaremos dos días, mañana les traeré su uniforme.

-… ¿uniforme? – pregunto la chica, es que no sabía quiénes eran?

-te lo explicare después, pero el uniforme es para tu nueva escuela.

-… ¿escuela? – parecía ponerse la chica pálida con cada segundo que pasaba.

-sí! De ahora en adelante serán estudiantes de Gakuen Alice – chillo alegremente el gay.

Después de eso salió del cuarto.

-tu hermana es la otra persona con el alice del fuego? – me pregunto la chica.

-… mhn

-quieres verla?

-puedes hacer eso?

-si

**Fin!**

**Los dejo con esto y los veo en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	10. mi nombre es

**POV Autor **

Mikan miro de nuevo a Natsume que estaba con ella en lo que empezaba empezando a llamar "maldito barco"… ella se encontraba molesta y sorprendida, ya nunca había tenido que ir a una escuela!

Es decir, fueron 100 años fuera de cualquier conocimiento y aun así ahora podia caminar por las calles sin espantarme de ver las luces de una lámpara o algo por el estilo… pero ahora le dicen que tenia que ir a una escuela!

Inaudito.

-"Un verdadero problema" pensó Mikan – "así que lo único que are será llegar a la isla de los alices y dejar un portar que me lleve devuelta a mi casa, aunque primero tendría que encontrar una forma de que no sepan quién soy… maldición, como fue que no pensé en una escuela?!"

-entonces como me llevaras con mi hermana – dijo Natsume sacando de sus pensamientos a Mikan.

-están del otro lado de esta pared – dijo tocando la pared que estaba detrás de los sillones.

Poco a poco Mikan fue juntando el alice de barrera en la pared en forma de una ventana de pared completa, logrando que su alice pasara la pared e hiciera lo mismo al otro lado de la pared, cuando logro juntarla y estabilizarla en ese lugar, la volvió visible, es decir, transformo la pared en un cristal… una pequeña aleación dentro de la barrera.

-… como? – fue lo único que logro decir Natsume, para después ver a las personas al otro lado de la pared.

-haaaa! – grito una niña del otro lado, que después de enfocar mejor a las personas que la veían (Mikan y Natsume) grito – hermano!

La siguiente escena fue de lo más chistoso, porque la niña se acercó corriendo al cristal de la pared y había chocado con ella… Mikan se estaría riendo ahora de no ser porque su hermano parecía estar activando su alice a su alrededor... "ahora por qué estaba molesto?" se preguntó Mikan

-qué significa eso? – le pregunto.

-si te refieres a porque choco, no tengo idea – le contesto seriamente Mikan.

-que no abriste un espacio! Como es que ella chocara? – le cuestiono más molesto.

-dije que la podías ver, no tocar o algo parecido, lo único que hice fue cambiar los componentes de la pared para volverla un cristal, técnicamente sigue estando la pared – dijo un poco asustada, puesto que ahora no tenía ni sus armas ni sus alices poderosos, ahora solo tenía barrera y en una cadena que tenía en su cuello con una piedra alice de inserción y teletrasporte aditivo (**me explico, este alice funciona como la telestrasportación, pero la diferencia seria que envés de que uno se teletrasporte a sí mismo, este alice permite que se cree una forma de puente teletraportador de un lugar a otro**) para así poder salir del alcance de los alices si me llegan a descubrir.

-… che – chasqueo su lengua… supongo que apenas se daba cuenta de que era cierto que Mikan había dicho eso.

-Aoi-chan estas bien? – dijo un chico que estaba en el mismo cuarto que la pobre niña… tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, tal parece, le dolió el golpe.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa salió del rostro de Mikan.

Natsume golpeo el cristal, si, era muy grueso.

-Ruka, me escuchas? – dijo él.

-Natsume? Como lograste hacer esa ventana? – le pregunto el otro chico que respondía al nombre de Ruka.

-eso no importa, están bien? – pregunto Natsume mientras miraba a su hermana que empezaba a sobarse la frente.

-sí, nos rodearon y nos atraparon, lo siento Natsume, no puede protegerla – dijo Ruka con verdadera tristeza.

-Aoi te lastimaron? – dijo Natsume.

-no, pero hermano de verdad vamos a ir a esa escuela? – pregunto la pequeña Aoi.

-no, are lo que sea para que no sea así – dijo Natsume molesto.

-… perdón la molestia, pero que tiene de malo esa escuela? – pregunto Mikan haciéndose notar para las tres personas… que al parecer la habían olvidado.

-… ¿Quién es? – preguntaron tanto Ruka como Aoi.

-me atraparon con ella – fue lo único que dijo Natsume.

-así me agradeces que te pudiera mostrar a tu hermana? – le pregunto Mikan a Natsume.

Natsume momentáneamente pareció fruncir el ceño, pero no se molestó en contestarle a Mikan.

-one-san, cómo te llamas? – pregunto Aoi.

-Mikan Sakura – dijo mientras sonreía falsamente, pero logrando que los otros dos jóvenes se sonrojaran… aunque uno más que otro.

-como lograste hacer esto? – pregunto la pequeña Aoi que tenía solo 15 años.

-cambiando los componentes de… - Mikan se da cuenta que empieza a hablar mas de lo que debería – trasforme la pared en cristal mientras este adentro de mi barrera.

-eso es posible? – pregunto Ruka.

Mikan solo miro la pared de cristal como si le hubiera leído la mente Aoi le hablo a Ruka un poco sorprendida.

-como no seria posible si ahora lo podemos ver? – dijo con sarcasmo.

-perdona, pero solo conozco tu nombre porque lo mencionaron, pero ¿Cómo se llaman? – les pregunto Mikan a Ruka y Aoi.

-cierto, soy Aoi Hyuuga y tengo el alice del fuego al igual que mi hermano – dijo contenta.

-soy Ruka Nogi, mi alice es feromonas animales… por otra parte me imagino que tu alice es barrera verdad Sakura-san – dijo Ruka de manera educada.

-sí, pero llámame Mikan – dijo sintiendo un ligero frio recorrer su espalda, se alegraba de haber haberse quitado todos los demás alices y guardarlos en su casa… solo esperaba que en cuanto usara el alice de inserción que colgaba en su cuello para reinsertarse sus verdaderos alices pudiera adsorber nuevamente todos los alices que su cuerpo ocultaba.

-pero ahora díganme, que tiene esa escuela, porque no quieren ir? – pregunto Mikan.

-no sabes nada de la GA? – pregunto Ruka, a lo que Mikan solo negó con la cabeza.

-pero en donde vivías Mikan-nee, todos los que nacemos con alices sabemos que no debemos ir – dijo Aoi.

-… vivía cercas del bosque norte, el bosque maldito – dijo Mikan con total tranquilidad.

-ese bosque! – grito Ruka perdiendo poco a poco el color.

-en ese lugar existen fantasmas, moustros y se cuenta que si una persona entra nunca sale – dijo asustada Aoi.

-… talvez eso se debe a que los árboles se mueven y por eso las personas se pierden – dijo Mikan como si nada.

Las tres personas se sorprendieron de sus palabras, pero más que sorprenderse se preguntaban ¿Quién rayos era esa persona llamada Mikan?

¿Qué les parece?

¿Les gusto?

Pero de momento los dejare aquí.

Los veré en el siguiente capitulo :3


End file.
